Somewhere Only We Know
by Pheydre
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her seventh year at hogwart and it looks like she has finally grown up. When an excursion into the forbiden forest goes horibly wrong Hermione and Draco are unsuspectedly caught in the middle of it.


Somewhere Only We Know

CH 1: Unpleasant Encounters

Hermoine Granger looked at the entrance to platform 9 3/4 and finally felt like she was headed in the right direction for the first time all holidays. Don't get me wrong, Hermione loved her parents but there was something discerning about not being able to live and breathe magic like when she was at Hogwarts.

She gave a stern look at the brick wall that said 'You dare become solid at this point in time, and you'll have nothing but a few grains of sand left to hold you together!' The bricks received another suspicious glare before she pushed her trolley and strode purposefully through the seemingly solid wall. All at once shouts of laughter and the anxious voices of lecturing parents filled her ears.

"Neville, What have you done now? You can't possibly have already! Just like your bloody toad!" shrieked Neville's Grandmother. Hermione inwardly cringed and then jumped as something solid bumped into her foot with a dull 'clink'. She looked down and smiled at the most useful object Neville Longbottom had ever possessed. At least it would be, if he didn't keep on losing it. She sighed and picked it up, pushing her trolley to where Neville was still receiving a rather harsh lecture on his stupidity and flawless ability to loose anything and everything of value, five minutes after he received it.

"But… but I, I didn't lose it, I, I've simply just **_Decided_** I don't know where it is! Neville stuttered. Hermione scoffed and looked towards Neville, his salvation clasped in her hands.

Thanks for letting me borrow this Neville. I can't believe I almost forgot my transfiguration text book!" Stated Hermione, as Neville gaped at her, goldfish style. She winked at him and his mouth shut with a snap.

Erm, no worries! No problem at all Hermione. Remembralls are useful things." Neville's Grandmother drew him away with 'tutting' noises, now lecturing him on how he shouldn't lend his valuable things to 'any old people'. Oh well at least I tried, Hermione thought. Hermione lugged her trunk onto the train and began searching for a free compartment. She didn't bother looking for Harry or Ron. They always seemed to be running late by at least 15 minutes. In fact she swore the train whistle was now code for, 'Oh Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have arrived, I guess we could leave now!'

She's was rudely brought back to reality by a sharp knifing pain that lanced up her shoulder. She snapped her head up, spun around and almost collided with…..

"Malfoy!" she said dangerously.

"Oops, sorry Granger, I didn't see you there!" he said, mockingly apologetic.

"Fuck you ferret!" Hermione fumed, that egotistical asshole was not going to get away with anything this year!

"Ouch, harsh! Harsh Granger, even for you!" Malfoy smirked and flashed a grin at Pansy Parkinson who was smiling adoringly at Malfoy with slightly parted lips. Hermione just could not understand what Parkinson saw in that sadistic mother fucker. Actually, come to think of it there were many girls who lusted after him. She even recalled Lavender talking to Parvati once, something about the 'Blonde Haired God' and 'pity he's from Slytherin' was what Lavender had said. EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW Absolutely disgusting! Malfoy; attractive, I Don't Effing Think So! Hermione pushed passed both Slythreins and opened up a finally empty compartment door.

"Thank Merlin the Mudblood didn't go any further down the train Pansy! I don't think I could have dealt with walking on any more ground that the dirty thing had tainted" Said a sarcastic and unnecessarily loud Draco Malfoy.

Red in the face and as angry as an active volcano spewing out lava and poisonous gases, Hermione Granger sat in an empty compartment and waited for Harry and Ron to grace her with their presence.

"Hey! Hermione!" Simultaneously Ron and Harry entered with grinning faces both happy to see their 'not so young anymore, what happened to HER over the summer?' friend. Harry and Ron both received enthusiastic hugs from Hermione, happy to be with decent company at last. An announcement rang out the train, waking the three teenagers.

"All prefects and heads of houses will please report to the prefect's compartment for a pre-school meeting" Hermione woke with a start, however, not from the announcement directly, rather by a cursing Ron. He was currently looking like a dishevelled heap on the floor. Apparently Ron's sleeping habits were better suited to futons.

"You should go Hermione, I'll catch you up, I want to change into my robes first." Said Harry, indicating the very large sack looking garment he had on at the present moment.

"Sure Harry, I'll see you in a sec." She yelled her voice already distant as she rushed out the door. Hermione started to make her way to the prefect's carriage for the meeting when a sudden jolt in the tracks caused her to go flying forwards in the hallway.

"ooof!" Hermione grunted as she landed ungracefully onto the ground. Her groans quickly changing to curses as she eyed the scattered bits of parchment and heavy books she had been carrying scrambled all over the floor. She muttered to herself, and sighed as she bent down gather it all together.

"So Draco, do you think your Head Boy dorm will be deserted later on tonight?" Pansy Purred as she sat in the smirking figures lap.

"Of course, Miss Parkinson, why ever did you have to ask?"

"Just checking, no need to get offended silly!" She squeaked, missing the note of sarcasm in Draco's voice. Draco sighed and shrugged. There was no use in getting disappointed, Pansy was a dumb blonde. Granted, she was hot, in a plastic kind of way, her breasts did look alluring I her low cut 'V' neck top, and she have a straight forward manner that made her easy to understand. 'Well you can't have everything.' Thought Draco, looks and brains obviously didn't mesh too well when it came to available females he had at his disposal. They were usually only good for a quick fuck and then were to be tossed aside. The only difference with Pansy was that she kept on getting back up. Draco was brought out of his reverie by an announcement signalling the prefects and the Head Boy and the Head Girl to go to their carriage for a meeting. Draco shoved Pansy off lap without as much as a 'see you later' to the idiotic girl who was hopelessly in love with him.

Draco walked through the corridors and got to second last one before the prefects one when he stopped in his tracks. He found himself starring at a 'nice piece of ass!' as Draco like to say. While silently thanking the divine for his apparently fantastic timing he coughed, hoping to get the girls attention away from the mess of papers on the ground and on to him. The girl quickly turned around at the sound, startled, a crushed piece of parchment screwed up in her hand.

"Granger?" Draco said the name as if he had just eaten something foul. He could not believe he'd just been checking out the Mudblood! His mind was racing as he stared at her tight, skinny leg jeans that sloped off her hips and clutched to he thighs deliciously. His gaze travelled upwards to her loose fitting long sleeved top, a deep blood red, but the colour wasn't distracting enough for him to notice she wore bra. Her small nipples jutted against the soft fabric tantalisingly and he thought about how it would feel to suck them, bite them gently………….

"Just going to stand there are you? Or were you planning on moving sometime this century?" Hermione said angrily, completely oblivious to the effect she had had on him.

"Fuck you, Mudblood slut!" His insult was dangerously quiet. Oh but he was majorly pissed, what on earth had happened to Granger over the summer? And why in bloody hell did he even think that in the first place! How dare that worthless flake of dirt ever do that to him! What right did she have to even stir that wave of desire in a pureblood superior like himself? He shoved passed her and spent the entire meeting fuming, failing to contribute and trying desperately not to look at her chest. Though he noticed, ever single other guy there had no trouble at all focusing at the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed rapidly, enthusiastic to be running the first meeting as Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Hermione marvelled at the audacity of Draco Malfoy. First he stands there gaping at her rudely, then swears at her with an utterly vile look on his face. What exactly did she do to piss him off this time? Usually there was malicious behaviour partaken in by both her and Malfoy but this time it was completely unprovoked! She slid the thoughts angrily from her mind, finished picking up her papers and followed Malfoy yo the compartment for the meeting, God that was only the train ride, it was going to be a long year she decided as she slid the carriage door closed.


End file.
